Horrah for Quidditch
by Zandra Dae
Summary: This is a response to a challenge. There is implied m/m content, and definite f/f content, meaning slash. Just read it.


Random little fic I wrote for a challenge from Nat. The requirements are listed below.

Beware, this does contain slash.

JKR owns the characters, not me. 

My Beta, Nat, rocks.

Requirements:

Set in Harry's fifth year

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are 7th years

Someone finds out that the Gryffindor chasers are in a triad**

A scene in the locker room

A Weasley (preferably Ron, the twins or Bill) saying "Back that train

up Sparky."

Someone asking the Weasley twins if they knew

Additions (include at least two):

Fred/George pairing

A Howler

Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup

Professor McGonagall saying "Well. That's very unusual indeed."

Dobby

Oliver coming back to offer up pointers to the new captain

Someone using the invisibility cloak for voyeuristic purposes

A three-way kiss (yes they are possible)

*****

"Harry, we're having a quick celebration in the locker rooms before we go back up to the tower. Let Ron and Hermione know," Fred (or maybe George) Weasley whispered to Harry as he danced by with the Quidditch cup in his hands. 

"HARRY!!! WE DID IT!!!" Harry heard his best friend Ron Weasley cry. Harry spun on his heel to face the tall redheaded boy. Ron's robes were dusty and he had a bit of a cut dripping blood down his cheek, but the smile on his face was enough to give Gilderoy Lockhart a run for his awards. Ron threw his arms around Harry in a tight hug. Before Harry could do anything, Ron had lifted him off of the ground and was spinning him around in wild circles. Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and held on tightly. 

"Boys that is quite enough!" a small, bossy, female voice commanded from somewhere over to Harry's left. Ron quit spinning and returned Harry to his feet.

"MY TURN!" Hermione shouted, and she dived into Ron's arms. Ron buried his face in her hair and spun her around, albeit not as excitedly as he had been spinning Harry. 

"Harry, man, you were brilliant!" A strong arm clapped Harry across his back and Harry turned to face the owner of the familiar accent that had been speaking to him. 

"Oliver!" Harry cried. 

"You were fantastic!" Oliver said. Harry smiled at his former captain. 

"No really. The feint five minutes into the game was superb and then hanging upside down from your broom to catch the snitch? You really surpassed yourself this time." Harry smiled again at Oliver.

"Next year you're going to have a hard time replacing everyone to carry on this tradition," Oliver said, looking over at the Quidditch cup bobbing above the mass of people courtesy of the Weasley twins. 

"I am?" Harry asked.

"Yes. With Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George all being seventh years this year," Oliver began.

"You really think I'll be captain?' Harry interrupted.

"Of course!" Oliver replied, "Weasley hasn't been on the team long enough." 

"Well, actually, we've already chosen next years team, and they look to be pretty good," Harry replied.

"My advice to you is not to move Weasley from keeper. He's the best keeper Gryffindor has seen since, well-"

"Since you, right Wood?" Harry laughed at the boy's lack of modesty. Oliver reddened visibly and Harry smacked him playfully on his shoulder.

"WOOD!" One of the Weasley twins yelled. 

"WE WON!" The other twin shouted. They both came tearing through the crowd and dived on Wood, knocking him to the ground. Harry turned back to his friends. Ron had quit spinning Hermione and had captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. 

"Back THAT train up, Sparky!" Another familiar redhead appeared out of the crowd, looking at Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione instantly broke apart and looked over at the source of the statement. Bill Weasley stood about two meters away from them with a very irritated look on his face.

"You two are too young do be doing that in a crowd full of people. GET A ROOM!" Bill insisted. Ron looked at Bill and rolled his eyes, while Hermione turned red.

"It's about time they got around to doing that," Harry laughed to the oldest Weasley brother, "By the way Ron, Hermione, there is a pre-party celebration in the locker room."

"Courtesy of the twins, I suspect," Bill laughed. 

"Yep," Harry replied. Hermione looked at Ron, and with a suggestive raise of her eyebrow, they ran off towards the locker room.

"Don't suspect we'll see them for a while," Bill said after their retreating backs.

"Probably not. I'm glad he finally got around to kissing her," Harry laughed. Ron had liked Hermione since around the time in fourth year he actually realized she was a girl. 

"Ron hasn't always been the most brave person when it comes to dealing with girls," Bill said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it."

"You played a fantastic game, Harry," Bill said. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked into the younger boys eyes.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"You would have made your parents proud." Harry smiled a wistful half-smile at Bill and then looked down at his dirty Quidditch boots. 

"Yes, I don't think even my brother is crazy enough to hang upside down from a broom thirty meters in the air to catch a snitch." Harry laughed and offered a full smile to Bill.

"Hey, it looks like everyone is headed towards the locker room," Bill said. Sure enough, the Quidditch cup that marked the presence of the rest of the Quidditch team slowly bobbed towards the locker room over the crowds. 

"I should probably follow them," Harry replied.

"We'll go together," Oliver offered. He was brushing his robes off from his encounter with the Weasley twins, "Fred and George decided to invite me after they tackled me."

"Alright," Harry replied. "See ya Bill."

"Bye Harry." Harry began making his way towards the locker room with Oliver close behind him. The Quidditch cup disappeared into the locker room quite soon after Harry and Oliver started walking over there. 

Harry and Oliver finally managed to fight their way into the locker room after about 10 minutes of trying. Harry kept getting waylaid by various Gryffindor supporters. He almost had his back broken in the hug Hagrid gave him just outside the locker room. Oliver had finally convinced Hagrid to put Harry down and the two boys quietly slipped inside the locker room.

"This is incredibly quiet for a Weasley twins party," Oliver said, when the door to the locker room finally closed behind them. Harry laughed and pulled him down the hall towards the Gryffindor locker room. He spun around the corner and stopped short at what he saw. Oliver crashed into Harry's back because Harry had stopped so quickly. 

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were gathered in a tangle of limbs and Quidditch robes on the floor in the center room, locked in one of the most passionate three-way kisses Harry had ever seen. Okay, the only three-way kiss Harry had ever seen, was the one on that movie he'd borrowed from Dudley over the summer and that didn't count. Three girls kissing was much better to watch live. Angelina's robes had been unzipped and Katie's hands were somewhere deep inside. Alicia had her hands wrapped possessively around Katie, and Angelina had an arm around each of them. Fred and George were sitting off to the side watching the proceedings quite intently.

"You boys look surprised," George laughed. Oliver opened and closed his mouth several times in a vain attempt to regain his control of the English language. 

"We are?" Harry's comment came as more of a question than a statement. 

"You shouldn't be," Fred said, smiling broadly at Harry.

"You knew?" Oliver asked. 

"Why do you think Angelina and I broke up?" Fred asked. 

"She wanted to be with the girls," George supplied.

"Hell, I'm okay with it as long as I get to watch," Fred laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and Oliver managed a nervous laugh. If the three girls were aware that their audience had grown by two, they didn't show it. They were still deeply involved in their kiss. 

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked Fred and George. Fred pointed down the bench Harry was standing next to. Harry looked in the direction Fred was pointing. Sure enough, Ron and Hermione were curled up at the end of the bench. Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap facing him. Their foreheads were resting against each other and they alternated between whispering things to the other and exchanging soft kisses. Harry couldn't help but feel happy for his friends, but he also wondered how long it would be before they would be screaming across the common room and throwing things at each other. Harry turned his gaze back to the chasers in the middle of the room. Angelina had split from the group and crawled into Fred's lap. They had almost toppled off of the bench backwards due to the ferocity of their snogging.

"Do you have enough love to go around?" George asked the two remaining chasers.

"Of course!" Alicia said.

"Get your big arse down here," Katie added. George wasted no time in assuming Angelina's place in the triad. Harry turned to face Oliver. Oliver raised an eyebrow suggestively at Harry and Harry smiled back at Oliver. 

"Hoorah for Quidditch," came the simultaneous thought of both boys as they walked towards the other end of the bench Ron and Hermione occupied. 


End file.
